1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light source devices of portable electronic devices, and particularly to a light source device that does not consume battery electric power and a portable electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), and digital cameras, are widely used. Built-in light source devices, such as backlight modules, are generally used in these portable electronic devices for illumination. However, conventional light source devices use electric power provided by power supplies (e.g., batteries) of the portable electronic devices, requiring more frequent charging of the power supplies.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.